HitchUps
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Oh yeah Dean...prank wars are starting up...and yeah Sam it's going down without a hitch...up. Crack, tiny bit of hurt...brotherlyness!


**This little bugger of a fic is dedicated to the fabulous ****Špela**, **aka Soncnica here on the site.**

**She is one hell of a brilliant girl, and her stories...some of the words she uses, just to describe stay with you forever.**

**Captivated us quite a few times!**

**So thank you! And thats where this fic actually comes from, Hiccups by Soncnica...dead funny, the Sammyness is GUH...all in itself.**

**WARNING: There were no Sammy's harmed in the making of this fic, there was however a certain neon creation that was flamed, kicked and buried.**

**There's a bit of hurt Sammy in here and a bit of crack, all well rounded fun there then.**

**Summary: Sam's got hiccups, Dean's getting pissed. Inspired by the fantastic fic Hiccups by Soncnica...:)**

**Disclaimer: If Eric kripke ever gets hiccups on stage, or it gets on a vid on youtube...I'll get ownage to the boys...:)**

"Sam"...

"Sam...drink the water..."

"I'm not asking again, you either drink it or I'll force it down your throat. I'm not listening to a stuttering conversation for the next hundred miles" Dean's eyes caught in the light. "Drink it"

Sam glanced at the bottle Dean was offering. A wry smile on lips. "No-hup..." Even that ended with another hiccup.

Dean's jaw ticked. "Sam" he growled, all but fisting Sam's shirt and shoving the water bottle down his neck, not that he hadn't thought about it.

"'En-oh' Dean..." Hiccup. "No"

"Why!? huh? Just take it and then you'll shut up for a while!"

Sam was smiling, the bastard.

"Think of that..." Hiccup. "when you next decide to bleach-" Hiccup. "my clothes...or leave your half eaten chocolate in my duffle...in Arizona. All day-" Hiccup. "Pay back"

Sam actually grinned.

Dean's jaw dropped. "You did this on _purpose? _How the hell!?"

Sam's dimples just deepened.

"Oh Dean Dean, " Hiccup. "Dean..."

"Alright squeaky, just remember who played their first attack" Dean's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows drawn. "You just wait"

Sam just laughed, with a bunch of squeaking fitted giggles.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Despite the sudden and constant annoyances from Sam, Dean's foot never lifted from the floor all the way to Yoohland Springs, cutting ride effetively in half.

Sam was watchin his brother, every single time he hiccuped, he saw Dean flinch and watched as his eyes squinted a little tighter.

Sam was. .

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"Okay, you check in. I'll get the stuff"

Dean was actually taking hiccup-torture pretty well Sam thought, he remembered when he'd easten so fast as a kid they stayed for a whole day and boy did he wind Dean up the walls.

"Yeah-" Hiccup.

Dean's sigh wasn't what he expected. And it wasn't nearly as much fun.

The young girl behind the counter signed them in half heartedly, swiped Sam's card and handed him over the key.

"As long as you check out before the end of the month everything should be okay"

Sam extended his hand, accepting the key. "Why's that?"

"Oh, the hotel manager...he died last week, the funerals in two weeks and this place'll get shut down" She smiled sadly. "I don't normally do day shifts" She shrugged.

"Oh-" Hiccup. "I'm sorry...how did he die?"

"Well I shouldn't really I mean...the managers pretty upset"

"But I thought-"

"Oh, it's the guys dad that was manager and see...he's kind of taken over now. Selling up. After all it was...pretty shocking..."

Hiccup. "Sorry, erm...how do you mean?"

The girl leant forward. "Well...they found his body, what was left of it. Pretty bloody I heard, he was only gone for a couple hours, no more"

"Where did he go?"- Hiccup.

"Just to the carnaval, its in town this month and they found him off by the woods. Poor guy"

"Thank you" Sam answered, nodding to her. "I am sorry"

Sam frowned as he followed the way to the number 12 room, Dean joined him from the car.

"Dude I gotta' talk-" Hiccup.

"To..you..." Dean finished, flashed Sam the front of the paper, highlighting 'Man mauled in Murder Malley'.

Sam took the paper, skimmed a couple lines. "Mr. Juanes, 68 found mauled and bloody beside Murder Malley's psychic tent at the Charles statesman Carnaval...Dean,-" Hiccup. "the girl at the desk, said the guy was mauled...like nothing much left of his body but she said he was found in the woods"

Dean nodded. "Turns out the Carnaval bases all of its shows _in_ the woods, old school stage Sammy...I'm betting something got that guy..." Dean pursed his lips. "I'm betting its something Supernatural..."

Sam winced. Hiccup.

Dean shook his head, mid-eye roll. "Come on _Gasper"_

"Where are we going?"

"Well...Carni's in town for one month, killings started now...could be some physco killer carni, or ya know...your average supernatural killer, so we start there."

Sam swallowed.

Great. Carnaval. Perfect.

Despite Dean's charitable mood, Sam didn't think this was in his brothers revenge plans. Even Dean couldn't pull something off as big as this.

Which meant, what else had Sam pissed off latley...or maybe fate just had it in for him altogether.

The carnaval as it turned out, wasn't that far away from the hotel, and in a space of eight maybe nine minutes Sam was seeing the ferrace wheel and a large neon sign pointing them to the Charles Statesman fair, 1 mile.

Nice.

And when Dean did actually pull up, he'd been expecting, dreading, bracing himself for Dean to ask him "You interview the clowns" but, nope.

"Hey Sam, stay here...I'll go ask around, call me if you see anything weird"

_Oh god Dean, I could kiss you!_ Sam thought, trying to hide the relieved smile spreading across his face but by the reflective smirk he saw on Dean's, his brother saw.

"Thanks-" Hiccup. "- man" Sam sighed, rubbing his chest.

Dean's smile vanished and turned to annoyance. "You wanna interview chuckles? " Dean cocked his head.

"No! no...Dean, I honestly can't help them...I'm sorry" _It's not like I can help it this time..._

Dean simply huffed and walked on up toward the first tent, covered by the first layering of trees. Dean glanced back worriedly, something wasn't sitting right with Sam.

Sam sighed to himself, sat back in the car and proceeded to find that bottle of water Dean had driven himself insane on forcing Sam to drink.

The Dean-like voice in his head singing _I told you so, _so had nothing to do with anything. So..._shut up Dean._

Yeah, nothing.

By the time Dean came back, the bottle was empty and Sam was pissed off, to say the least. The damn hiccups weren't s'posed to last six freakin' hours.

"Hey" Dean said, climbing into the car he eyes Sam's water bottle, one eyebrow raised.

"I was thirsty"

"Ohh-kay... the first-"

Hiccup.

"-guy...I spoke to said he saw our victim last heading out of the park, which doesn't make any sense and another gu-"

Hiccup.

-"Clown...this guy was a clown Sam..." Dean stared at his brother, his eyes hard, a warning. "He said he saw a dark shape following the deceased around the area he was killed...nobody else saw or heard anything strange and I didn't pick up much on the EMF, but I dunno' could be like that Clown thing we had before right..?"

Hiccup.

"Sam! seriously?...we're wroking a gig here!" Dean growled.

Sam frowned, his chest knawed at him with a deep ache and if he didn't stop soon he would majorly piss Dean off.

"I can't help it, they won't stop" Sam apologised.

"No, I bet you could _make _them stop just like you started it, so quit it alright" Dean mumbled in a sour mood.

"Dean-"

"Doesn't matter we'll start up again tomorow-"

Hiccup.

"-morning" Dean shook his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night at the hotel room, they'd barely said a word to eachother, well other than the frequent hiccups eating up the silence and Dean's crappy infomercials.

When Dean emerged from the shower, bed set , Sam was sat slumped on his own bed, his head hung over his chest and his breathing laboured.

"Sammy?"

When Sam lifted his head, he looked stressed as hell. Dean took a seat opposite.

"I can't stop" He mumbled.

"Sam?...what?"

"The- " Hiccup. "-they won't stop...i've tried everything" Sam bit his lip, met eyes with Dean.

"Oh..." _You've not been pulling my leg all day then huh Sammy...? _"You tried the... uhm hol-"

"Yes, the water, the breathing I even checked some websites called Soncnica's hiccup cure and I went to the store...nothing-" Hiccup. "-works..."

Sam's eyebrows knitted and his thumb ran over his hand, over and over.

Sam shifted forward and emptied the paper bag on his bed. "I've tried...all of them..."

Dean sifted through some of the bottles and the boxes. "Sam, some of this stuff's for colds...and...'aiding flexable joint renewal' Sam...what the hell?"

"They're-" Hiccup. "-ow...they're starting to hurt..." Sam's hands balled into fists and he flexed his right thumb periodically.

Sam's big brown eyes pleaded up at Dean. "It's okay Sammy...they'll go, I promise" Dean half smiled.

Another hiccup came and Sam effectively gasped, reached for a bottle of one of the cough syrups and took a long gulp.

His throat burned and his chest practically felt like something was stuck down there.

There was sudden knock on the hollow door and a flicker of resignation crossed Dean's face.

"Hey, could you get that...I ordered while you were out" Dean grinned, walking past Sam to his duffle.

Sam nodded. "Uh..yeah, sure".

Sam's hand turned the handle and the door opened.

"You know what man, never mind I'll get it, go sit back down-" Dean hurried to the quick opening door and Sam just stopped.

_Crap..._

"There's no-one here...?" Sam said, his voice a little husky.

Relief flooded Dean. "Yeah...hoax or something. Kids" He chuckled.

Sam was about to step out and Dean rushed into Sam's back.

"Hello?" Sam rasped, just as Dean reached him to pull him back.

"Sam wait-"

Suddenly an illuminescent figuire jumped forward, startling Sam, its bone white face painted in reds and blues, its eyes surrounded in black and grey smears.

"GUH!!..." Sam cried out, propelled his legs backward right into Dean's solid chest as his heart rate sky-rocketed in fear, eyes wide and mouth open.

Dean caught his brothers flail backwards with a grunt, holding one of Sam's shaking arms and Sam himself still around the chest.

"Sam, it's okay, Sam...SAM!"

Sam's chest was heaving like he was hyperventilating and Dean could _feel _his rapid heart beat on his own chest.

Sam's breathing became raspy and Sam started to sag.

"Hey! hey!...Sam! Dude!"

Dean made eye contact with the clown. "Go please"

The clown left with a low chuckle, something about phobia's and the door swung shut.

Sam practically fell on his butt with releif.

His breathing eventually slowed.

"Sam?" Dean sat in front of his brother. "hey man, you okay?" Dean searched Sam's face.

A little wilder than Sam's own eyes looked back. "Dean? did you...I mean...the...the-"

"Clown...? Yeah that was me, I knew you could uhm...scare the hiccups out of someone...and...it kinda' fitted in with..." Dean locked his gaze with his brother. "I'm sorry man"

Sam blinked, his chest heaved one last time. "This was a prank?..."

Dean guiltily admitted.

"Dude...you wanted to scare me to death? I honestly felt like...-"

"No, just enough to scare the hiccups away..." Dean smiled, deadpan. "Two birds with one stone" he shrugged.

After a moment, Sam just laughed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Your plan worked...they're gone, thanks" Sam smiled. "But uhm...I have to confess something"

"Oh yeah, and whats that?" Dean stood and reached his hand out for Sam.

"While I was out I swapped the car for a helicopter ride for the morning...they'll take you up"

And just like that, Dean let go and Sam fell back on his butt.

"For ya know..." Sam laughed. "In case you ever needed a loving but terrifying treatment for hiccups"

Sam laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

And then Dean hid the computor.

**End :)**


End file.
